Sinister Seven
by MollieJames
Summary: Takes place after Carpe Corpus. New characters are introduced. Throwing this into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the diamond encrusted cross Shane had given to me at the hospital on. This was my first day of freedom. Away from my parents watchful eyes. After the Dean incident they had insisted that I stay home and rest. Luckily Shane was allowed to visit but he could never stay for long and that just ripped me apart when he left.

I pulled down a purple tank top and a black skirt. Ever since I started dating Shane my outfits have become brighter, sexier. I smiled at the thought of Shane as I finished getting dressed. Eve was coming over to take me to my first weekend in the Glass house free from my parents since the hospital.

"Sweetie, Eve's here." Mrs. Danvers called up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. Eve waited in the hall tapping her foot.

"Okay Mom, I'll see you on Monday, thanks again." I said grabbing Eve's hand as I pulled her out the door. "I am so glad to be free." I said sitting shotgun.

Eve talked non-stop the whole ride home. But when we turned down Lot Street I started looking for Shane. I knew he would be waiting for me.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting on the porch looking around. The minute he saw the car he jumped up and started down the walkway. I jumped out of the car before Eve even put the car in park. Before I could even blink Shane had me in his arms and was kissing my neck.

"Welcome home." He said right before kissing me fully on the lips.

"It's good to be home." He took my bag and led me in. Michael sat in the living room making sure to stay away from the sun streaming in through the windows.

"Hey Claire, welcome back." He came over and gave me a swift hug. I could smell the coffee brewing. Eve, followed by Michael, went into the kitchen to start pouring the coffee. Shane kissed me and pushed me against the wall. We hadn't been able to be any more in contact than kissing because of my parents, but now we were free to do what we wanted.

"Come on you two it's only eleven." Eve said handing us each a cup of coffee. "We have things to do today." Sorry Michael but you get to stay here." She said cuddling up next to him.

"What do we have planned?" Shane asked.

"Shopping." Eve said excitedly.

"You can go. I'll hang with Michael."

"Aww, and I thought you'd want to hang out with Claire." That got to Shane he sighed but finally agreed. We spent the whole day shopping. Eve had somehow saved up a bit of money so she wanted to visit every thrift shop in Morganville. The sun was just setting when we came home. Michael was writing a new song but set his guitar aside when Eve went to him.

"Go put your new stuff in your room." Eve said. Giving us the hint to give them privacy. Shane chased me up the stairs and into my room. I tossed my bags in the closet and joined Shane on the bed. He took my jacket off and I pulled his shirt off. He was just about to pull my shirt off when the locked door buckled and then shattered.

I jumped out of bed as two men grabbed my wrists. Shane fought to get to me but there were three men restraining him. They bound his wrists as he cursed them. I was carried down the stairs and was set next to Eve. Michael was pissed and was being restrained by three men. Shane was pushed down the steps and landed face first next to me.

"Shane!" I cried.

"I'm okay. Just stay still we'll get out of this." He said to the floor.

"What do you want?" Eve asked bravely. There were seven men in the room. The tallest came over and looked down at Eve.

"Don't worry. All we want is Claire. We hear she's figured out an antidote to the sickness." It was then that I noticed the paleness of their skin and the fangs they all had poking out of their mouth.

"I haven't. I swear."

"Don't lie to us." One of the others said. He strode over and slapped me across the face. Shane started to struggle but the man just went over and sat on his back.

"Please just let them go." I said starting to cry. Just then my phone started to ring. A third man, this one was shorter and had shaggy hair covering his eyes. He came over and removed my phone from my jean pocket.

"What does it say?' The tall one asked.

"Unavailable." Shaggy answered.

"Claire you're going to answer the phone, but if you tell them anything I will kill this girl." He pulled out a gun and held it at Eve's head. "This is more merciful than drinking your blood you disgusting Goth." He spat.

Shaggy held the phone up against my head and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I answered trying not to let them hear my tears.

"Claire-Bear. How are you?" A female voice asked.

"Um good." I tried to place the voice but I couldn't, although it did sound vaguely familiar.

"I need you to pass a message on for me. Can you do that?" She didn't wait for me to respond. "Tell those boys that if they don't let you go in five seconds they're really going to regret it." I was frozen. Moments later a gun went off.


	2. Chapter 2

I whipped around to look at Eve she was wide eyed but looked unharmed. The man holding the gun however fell to his knees and then burst into flames. I pushed myself back and so did Eve. The last six men were all looking around, trying to find where the gun shot came from. Two more went down in a flash without any notice.

Michael was up now that two of his men were down he broke the thirds neck and ripped the head off before he rushed over to Eve. The final three where huddled in a little group. Bad plan a single gunshot took two more down the third man stood there whimpering. Michael finished checking over Eve and looked over at the man. I could see the rage there. The pure vampire in him took over as he ripped the man apart. Michael turned back to us and was covered in blood.

Carefully he came around and untied all of us, trying not to get blood on us. I couldn't even look at the body. The minute Shane was free and wrapped his arms around me and I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Let me change." He said as he started up the stairs but he stopped two steps up. "Do you hear that?" He asked looking around. "Some is saying your name Claire." I looked up at him.

"The phone. I never hung up." I reached down with shaking hands and pulled it up to my ear.

"Claire, please pick up the phone." The voice was saying.

"I'm here." My voice cracked.

"You okay there?"

"Who are you? Where are you? You have to be able to see us."

"And I can, come to the window." I looked over and noticed to open window. That's how the bullets came in without shattering glass. I stood up and went to the window. I couldn't see anyone for a long time. Then I noticed the dark figure standing next to Eve's car.

"Can you see me?" She asked.

"Only in shadow." I responded squinting trying to make her out. I heard her laugh and then she leaned forward into the street lamps illumination and I dropped the phone. I moved faster than I could ever remember.

I was out the door in a second flat and seconds later I was in a tight hug out next to Eve's car.

"Hey Claire, it's been to long." She said quietly running her hand through my hair. For no reason I started to cry.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" I asked looking at her in the face. Her chocolate brown hair was still in waves almost to her butt. Her bangs barely brushed the eyelashes of her electric blue eyes.

"Not out here. Can we go into the house, or do you want to—"

"No, come on in. I have someone you'll want to meet." I smiled brightly and she followed me up the stairs. I turned to smile at her again, not believing that she was really here when I noticed her looking around. Like she was watching for something.

"Everything okay?" I asked and she just nodded. "Come on." I pull her over the threshold as she looks around again. I let go of her hand once she's in and go over to Shane.

"Hello." Michael says coming over and putting himself in between her and us.

"Hi," She says meekly. I don't think I've ever seen her look meek. She's always been so strong. "My name's Nikki."

"I'm Michael, that's my girlfriend Eve and the boy with Claire is Shane. How do you know Claire? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Guys this is Nikki Night, my older sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you were an only child." Shane asked me.

"Oh I am, she's not really my older sister. I just grew up with her so I call her my older sister. Mom and Dad even considered adopting her, but then she was adopted by another family when I was 10 and I haven't seen much of her since then, but she's still my sister. I talked to her at least once a week."

"I should have come to visit sooner. I mean my little sis in college, amazing. You are so smart."

"Not compared to you. You were taking college classes by the time you were adopted." I smiled at her. It was good to see her. It was nice to have someone with the same amount of intelligence that wasn't a vampire.

"That was pure luck." She said being modest.

"Are you still drawing?" I asked noticing her purse. Not to big, but big enough to hold her drawing pad. She noticed me looking at it and pulled it open and held the book out to me.

"I'm always drawing, I'll never stop." I flipped through the book. It was her usual suspects. Lions tiger, but no bears, just big cats. She loved the zoo. I flipped to this amazing picture of a white tiger lying on a rock sunbathing in the middle of a forest.

"This is really cool. I love how you changed the background." It looked like the tiger had really been there.

"Thanks." I looked up and I saw her looking out the window.

"Are you sure you're not looking for someone?" I asked again.

"You seem really agitated." Michael commented.

"Claire, I need to ask you a favor. In private." She said still not looking at me.

"Okay, follow me." I lead her into the kitchen, which seemed to calm her a bit. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked making some coffee for myself. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

"I'm fine. Claire, I need to know. Have you had any contact with Amelie since you got out of the hospital?" She asked suddenly staring at me intensely.

"Um, no, I haven't heard from her. But it's not bad it just means that I'm safe and I don't need her and she doesn't need me. Why do you need her?"

"She's cut herself off from us."

"Wait," I said just realizing. "You know about Amelie, how do you know her, about her?

"That is for me to know and you to forget." She came towards me with her hand raised and she placed it on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" My words slurred and my head blacked out for a bit. Next thing I know I'm pouring a cup of black coffee.

"Claire, are you going to answer?" Nikki was standing in front of me looking as calm as ever.

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a bit. What was the question?" That was so weird. I can't remember the last time I just went black without remembering. I shrugged it off I was just shocked that Nikki was really here, that must be it.

"Are you and Shane really serious?" She looked concerned.

"I love him, and he loves me, I'd say we're pretty serious." I added milk to my cup and handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Okay, but if he hurts you, just let me know I'll hurt him." I smiled at her knowing that she would. We went back to the living room. Nikki had set her purse down on the couch but now she dove for it. Her phone was singing.

"Hello?...no of course not. Should I?... Have you found anything…no of course not she's hidden herself to well…who?...okay see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and dropped it back into her purse.

"Claire we really do have to catch up, but for now I have to go meet someone." She picked up her purse and started for the door.

"Hold on, isn't anyone the least bit curious how you showed up right after all those vampires died?" Eve said looking at Nikki. "Did you kill them?" Nikki stared at her. I could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"I'm sure she has her reasons I mean—" Then I remembered what she said when I first answered the phone _"Tell those boys that if they don't let you go in five seconds they're really going to regret it." _ She had known. "You did kill them." Nikki's eyes slid over to me.

"I did. But not without reason. I'm afraid that you'll need to know now. Give me a minute." She went into the hall and no one followed. I heard her talking, but I couldn't make out any of the words. Shane wrapped his arms around me just as bodies started falling from the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed so did Eve. Michael and Shane both pushed us behind themselves and stood close together forming a united front.

"Hey!" Nikki said storming in. The five bodies that had fallen from the ceiling looked up and a boy went over to her. He kissed her cheek lightly. He was about the same height as her, which meant she was about three inches shorter without her heels. He had red curls and emerald eyes. "Did you have to scare them? We want them to help not be to afraid to talk." Nikki was close to yelling.

"Sorry, you know us." The boy said smiling meekly.

"I do know you, sadly. Where's Grant." She asked whipping around to look at one of the girls she had cropped black hair and almost pink eyes. What weird contacts, I thought. She was barely wearing anything. All she had on was a mini skirt that had to be shorter than ½ of mine. She wore only a lace bra.

"He's still at work. He can't just leave like us." She said pulling on the bra. Nikki steps over and stands not even six inches away. The girl flinched away.

"Maybe some of us shouldn't have left work." Nikki growled.

"Nik!" The other boy said. He had brown hair down to his shoulders and hazy blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you people?" Shane exploded.

"Hanging out with him a bit to long there Nikki?" the first boy teased.

"Maybe you guys should sit." Nikki says calmly. I follow her instructions for two reasons, first off she's never led me wrong, and second I was so shocked I don't thinks my legs could hold me for another second.

"Claire I know you've always thought I was just "big sis." But the truth is I really am your older sister. You're parents had their memories wiped when I was taken away when I was two months old." Nikki said sitting on the coffee table. The five others wandered about the room, I didn't bother paying much attention.

"I'm confused why were you…how were you…" I trailed off my mind running in so many different directions.

"Claire when I was born I had several different test administered to me. Your parents in college agreed to test an untested drug. They were told that it wouldn't affect them, but their children. A year later I was born. I was brought here to Morganville were I was trained underground to administer—if you touch that guitar you'll have to bring Michael five perfectly in tune one tomorrow. Do you understand Bob?" Nikki suddenly asked. I looked up and saw the red head's hand frozen over the guitar. He nodded and pulled it back and went to go look at the bookcases.

"I was trained until you were born when I was five. After that I was sent back to train with a family above ground while I got to know you. I had to see if there were any lasting effects. Apparently your brain took a hit, but that was it. You don't have any extremes in fact you seem to be lacking them, you're a bit more clumsy than you should be." I could tell that she was trying to hide her smile.

"You were tested on?" Eve said intrigued.

"It's not as fun as it sounds." Another girl says. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. She is dressed in loose fitting clothes that look almost like pajamas.

"Linda," Nikki says lowering her head. "Find Zoey and ask her when Grant is coming. He can explain this better." She rushes out of the room to find the missing girl in the lace bra.

"Nikki, can I ask you something?" The third girl said not looking at her.

"You can ask but I might not answer if the question is rude, or stupid, Jo-Ann." Nikki said picking at her hangnail.

"How much do you think some of these books are worth? I mean some are first edition." I was shocked myself. I didn't think the Glass family were that into reading. Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked, because one second Nikki was sitting calmly on the coffee table. Next thing I know she's across the room with the girl, Jo-Ann, pinned to the ground the books she held were sprawled on the ground.

"That would qualify as a stupid question." Nikki growled. I hadn't noticed this but she held a small silver dagger in her hand it was pressed closely to Jo-Ann's throat. If she so much as swallowed it would cut her throat.

"Nikki, calm down. Get off of Jo-Ann. I'm sure she didn't mean whatever she said." A new voice said from the front hall. I could see Nikki sigh and twist the dagger back into her boot without moving much.

"Don't touch the books." She released Jo-Ann and her head made solid contact with the ground. I thought for sure she would have a concussion. Nikki rolled of her gracefully and went over to the new man. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes to match. The same blue as Nikki.

"So I see you've met the family." He said wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist. She seemed to curl into his body and she relaxed.

"I guess so." I said finally. "Are you guys vampires?" He laughed throwing his head back.

"No, we're not vampires. We're worse, way worse. We're the seven deadly sins."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has written a review and thanks to the people who are just reading it for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy what's happening so far. I know it's adding a whole nother twist, but I've always wondered why couldn't there we werewolves or witches in a world full of vampires? Thanks again and enjoy.**

"We really need to work on your subtly." Nikki said smiling up at the man. "Right before they start questioning, this is my husband, Grant." He smiled down at her but when he looked up his face was stone cold.

We all just stared at each other. I vaguely noticed that the other five returned to the room and stand away from Nikki and Grant.

"You know you can ask questions now." Grant said starting to smile.

"What do you mean you're the seven deadly sins?" Michael asked never lost for words.

"It means that each one of us embodies one of them. I'm Pride for example." He turns to the side.

The red head is standing there and looks up. "My name is Bob, or Bobby, and I embody envy."

The scantily clad girl twisted next to him. She mumbled something and I leaned forward trying to catch it.

"They can't hear you." Nikki said harshly from her spot.

"My name is Zoey. I'm lust."

The girl in her Pajamas spoke next. "Sloth, but I go by Linda."

"The names Sean, you got any good food." He turns and head for the kitchen. "I'm gluttony by the way!" He shouted over his shoulder. I was gonna guess with the last two.

"So you must be greed then." I pointed to Jo-Ann, she had a nice suit on and wore expensive stuff.

"Good guess. I'm Jo-Ann, but I guess you knew that." I nodded and turned to Nikki.

"Process of elimination. What's missing?" She smiled with a single eyebrow raised.

"Wrath. You embody wrath." Eve said standing up. She walked over to Nikki carefully, like she was a time bomb.

"Just because we embody it doesn't mean it controls us. For the most part we push it off to someone else, but we still fall prey to it sometimes. For example you saw how Nikki jumped Jo-Ann when she asked about the books." Grant explained.

"Do you mind if we head out, sir, we have work to do?" Jo-Ann asked.

"Of course, you don't have to ask, you just have to tell." Grant said sighing. The five nodded and left the house in a blur. Only Grant and Nikki remained. The minute the five left I could feel the tension drop and Nikki shoulders dropped in relaxation.

"Better?" Grant asked, kissing her temple.

"Much. They seem to be the only one who can truly bring out the worst in me, you know?"

"Trust me, I know first hand." Grant whispered. "Claire do you have a way to contact Amelie?" He suddenly asked me.

"Um, I have her number." I said sheepishly. His stare was intense and I couldn't blink fully.

"She hasn't been in contact with her." Nikki answered the same time I did.

"How did you know that I hadn't been in contact?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"Curiosity killed the cat sweetie. Don't ask the questions if you don't want to know the answer." Nikki said smiling brightly.

"I want to know the answer. Amelie is the founder she is…"

"She is this…she is that. She is destruction! Nothing more, understand that." Grant yelled.

"Grant." Nikki looks at him but I watch her eyes as they darken to a blood red, it covers her whole eye, iris and white. I saw Grant relax and breathe.

"Thank you."

"Did you just manage his anger?" Shane asked. I know he was thinking out helpful that would be with his sometime temper.

"We can help others to control their sin or we can bring them to the forefront. Sadly we have a minor problem falling to our own sin." Nikki explained.

"Also when we're around other people without keeping tabs on our power we tend to let it leak into the room which makes others more sinful. And being sins ourselves we are even more susceptible to the others." Grant added.

"But back on topic we need to speak to Amelie." Nikki says.

"Alright we'll give you her number on one condition. Tell us why you need to talk to her." Michael says leaning forward."

"That is information that—"

"Alright, Nikki sit down. Eve go make another pot of coffee this is a long story and you're going to need all the caffeine you can get." Grant said as he pushed Nikki towards the coffee table to sit on.


	6. Chapter 6

"It all started years ago. Amelie knew the Vampires were getting sick and she wanted to find a cure. But Myrnin was already on the case, so now the next goal was to keep the secret from other Vampires. That's where we come in. Ameile found families that were on the down and outs and offered them not only oodles of money plus a child. It seemed to be a selling point for most people."

"But my parents were never on the "down and outs" like you said." I sputtered.

"Right after college they were. Big time. They were really pressed for money and were so madly in love that they thought a child would help." Nikki said shrugging. She looked back at Grant and waited for the story to continue.

"They tested seven couples. They lived a normal life except for the pills the woman had to take daily. They were constantly watched, and protected by Amelie's vampire protectors.

"All seven of us were born within a five year period. I was first then Linda, then Bob, Sean, Zoey, Jo-Ann, and finally Nikki here. No one ever thought that she would be born. She was four and a half years younger than Jo-Ann." Nikki had a blank stare and she nuzzled Grant's arm. "We were taken from our families before we could bond with them. They didn't even want our babies to be connected. All of us were taken before we were two weeks old Nikki had two months because they didn't think she was one of us. But when they finally got the test back they discovered that she was the most powerful of all of us. She was the ultimate. That is why she is protected by at least one of us because if she goes rouge we're all dead."

"Where did you guys grow up then if you were taken so young?" That was Eve. She was leaning forward in her seat.

"Underground, where they could watch us. We could read full length novels by a year and could fight and use our powers a year later. We learned every art of martial arts and learned to control our powers down to the T." At this point Grant stood up and started pacing. Nikki curled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"It wasn't until we were 15 that they allowed us out in the open, but poor Nikki here was left all alone, they beat her to the core, made her the best weapon they had. Because once we were seventeen we began work, watching vampires and taking any out that knew too much. Or any that endangered who they are. Were not vampires but we protect them in order to live. Without our job Amelie could have us killed, she is the only one who knows our true weaknesses. The only thing that _can_ kill us. Problem is she's disappeared and were afraid that—"

"Does that mean that you killed my mom? Did you let my sister die?" Shane jumped up and went to Nikki. She looked up and didn't blink.

"I'll admit to your mother, but your sister was not part of our deal. She was already dead before they left Morganville. It was a human squabble."

"A human _squabble! _ She was my sister! How can you say that with a straight face no emotions at all?" Nikki looked at him and lightly touched his temple. Shane's eyes rolled back and his knee's buckled. She released his head and his yes snapped back. He sat down like nothing had happened.

"Sorry about her. Nikki was raised alone for a while, like I said, they seemed to have drained the emotions out of her. She is usually pretty good at acting human like earlier, but after a while she's drains back to a robot." Grant apologized from the wall he was leaning against.

"Claire, do you see why we have to speak to Amelie?"

"No, I don't. Just because you know her I…I don't see why you need to talk to her." I stuttered under the pressure of his stare.

"Because we're tired of this life we don't like her holding this over us—" Grant started.

"And because I want this to end and she is the only one who knows how to end it."

"And I thought I was morbid." Eve muttered.

"She doesn't mean that. Every time she gets in this state she says that. But she never means it. I promise." Grant didn't move from the wall which made me think she was dangerous in this state. Without thinking about it I stood up and reached my hand out towards her. She looked at me and her hand came out. I heard Grant yell something but at that same moment our hands touched and I was falling through a black hole just as Alice fell into Wonderland through.

**Thanks to every reader and I hope you enjoy the chapters so far. If you have notice any errors please let me know. But I hope you can just read for fun and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Claire! Get up." I blinked and looked. I lying face down on the ground. "Claire, hurry up!" I pushed my sore body up and looked around. Nikki stood in a small circle of what looked like salt. Her eyes were pleading with me. "Claire!" Her tone was terrified. I looked behind me and saw five huge dogs running towards me. I scrambled up and ran towards Nikki. "Don't smear the circle." She called, as I got closer. I jumped over the circle and she caught me.

We knelt down just as two of the dogs ran into an invisible wall that seemed to surround the circle. The dogs circled us and tested the barrier. They growled and barked.

"Why are these dogs attacking us?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"They're not dogs. These are werewolves." Nikki said quietly. Her voice sounded calm, like she wasn't about to die. "These are rouges. They can't control their bodies, the animal has taken over." She stared at the wolves, barely blinking.

"Where are we?" I asked. Some of the wolves had lost interest and were wandering away.

"Portland, Oregon." Nikki said laughing bitterly. We stayed silent until the wolves had fully drifted away. I was still held tightly in Nikki's arms but she slowly released me. I stayed glued to the ground as Nikki stood up and started pacing the small space. Two steps one direction, turn and then two the other.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." She said running her hand through her hair.

"Then what are you doing here?" I looked into the darkness trying to find the wolves.

"What does it look like? I'm hunting them."

"Oh really. Because I looks like they were hunting you." I said.

"Like I said their animals a false sense security, but now that you're here you kind of ruin that plan."

"So you're saying this is all my fault!" I jumped up suddenly defensive.

"Claire my job is to protect the vampires so in a broader sense it's to protect all of Morganville. I can't do that if you're put in danger every few minutes. I mean first you end up on the hit list of seven rouge vampires and then now your followed me here to a very dangerous place a place where you can die."

"You've changed so much. You don't even talk like the Nikki I knew."

"The Nikki you knew was under orders." She said. I thoughts back to everything I learned in the past few hours. Thinking about everything she's said trying to find any trace of my old friend.

"You're a walking contradiction. You said that you came back when I was born, but then Grant said that you were trained underground with them. How could you be in two places at once?"

"Look around you. I'm in two places at once right now. Morganville and Portland. I can split myself into two different bodies. It's harder to sustain, but I can do it. But I only have true control of one, that's why my body in Morganville was an empty shell. The whole time I was with you I had another body with the others. I became a robot to them during the day and a robot to the body near you at night. It was the only way I could fool everyone. Amelie was the one to assign it to me. She is the only one who knows I can split my body."

"You're like a bacteria. Splitting yourself into two perfect replicas." I said quietly falling back to the ground.

"I guess you could call me that, but I'd prefer that you didn't I try not to do it to often, but I've been following this pack for about a month now and I just leave a shell near them and when I sense them moving I come back and leave my empty shell somewhere safe. Where no one can touch me."

"Why is that? How did I end up here just by touching you?"

"I never have figured that out fully. All I know it that it's like an open portal like those things you go through in Morganville, Myrnin injected some of that idea into my body so if I split myself someone can transfer themselves miles away."

"How do you pull yourself together again?"

"The closer I am the easier it is. But it's just a mindset I guess. I more I do it the easier it is."

"Can you send me home. I mean I was touching you earlier but I'm still here."

"Yeah the portal is only one way for the most part. You won't return until I do." She said sounding sad.

"Well then lets go. What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for that." Nikki said crouching down next to me. I looked towards the direction she pointed but didn't see anything. Suddenly I could see a single pair of marble round eyes. They were pure silver, like pearls.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"The Alpha." She said just as quietly.

~~~**Thank you for the reviews and I know I just love leaving little cliff hangers, this isn't as bad some but the story is just about to get good so please don't kill me yet. The next chapter should be up soon. I really enjoy writing this, so hopefully by tomorrow night! Until then Mollie~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Alpha…" I trailed off as the eyes came closer and I could see the wolf clearer. He was huge his head reached my shoulders, and just because I'm a petite girl still means that wolf is huge. I tried to back away but Nikki held me rooted to the spot.

"Don't move. Not yet." She said under her breath. The wolf was getting closer, with every step another wolf came out of the tree line.

"Why are we waiting here? Shouldn't we run?" My voice was shaking.

"Kill the alpha and the pack structure goes down for a few minutes, makes them easier to kill." Nikki answered. She hadn't taken her eyes off the wolves. Slowly they were making their way towards us, surrounding us yet again.

"Nikki, I—" I started to say but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Get ready to run." She said moving her legs underneath her body.

"I'm not a fast runner and I'm not that great under stress." She looks at me out of the corner of her eye and raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I am." She grabbed my hand and we were off. I could hear the wolves in hot pursuit but I wasn't about to go back and look how far they really were. I tripped several times but Nikki just pulled me up and kept going.

"Come on, Claire you are the slowest person I've ever met." I could tell she was laughing but I was in no laughing mood.

"Nikki, my ankle I think I twisted it on the last fall." Said trying to hold onto it while still running. I could hear Nikki sigh, suddenly she whipped around. She held a silver knife in her right hand. I didn't even see her throw it but suddenly one of the wolves yipped as it fell suddenly she had another knife sitting in her hand as she threw it down towards the Alpha. It was on a direct path until suddenly another wolf jumped in front of it.

"Son of a." Nikki grabbed my other hand and suddenly we were twisting through time. This time I managed to stay awake for the ride but I wish I hadn't I was being turned in all different directions and the only thing keeping me in one piece was Nikki's tight grip.

I sat up gasping for breath. I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back into lying position. My head was resting on someone's lap. I opened my eyes and saw Shane's concerned face.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" I heard someone ask. I couldn't tell who had asked my head was still spinning.

"She should be. She didn't hurt her ankle so we don't have to worry about that, but I'm worried that using magic on her might bring forth some hidden magic power, you know." That was Nikki.

"Will she be okay?" Shane repeated the question. I could see his lips move but his voice didn't sound like his.

"In a while, right now she just has to rest. Just let her sleep it off. We'll talk to her when she wakes up." That was Nikki again. I shifted my head to see her sitting on the coffee table. I was on the floor so she was looking down at me, I couldn't read the expression behind her eyes. Then again my intention span was dwindling and soon I was in a deep sleep full of nightmares.

**~~~Sorry about the delay I got distracted by something shiny, not all that shocking, I know this chapter is short and it's kind of just a filler but it has a small fight scene. Thanks again for reading and please click the little green review button even if you didn't like it let me know what I can fix!~~~Mollie**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a white room. At first I thoughts I was back in the hospital but then I realized that I was standing up. I tried to find the door, turning in circles.

"Hi there." I whipped around, recognizing that voice. Standing not even three yards away was Brandon in the flesh. He didn't look like the last time I'd seen him, now he was back to his usual young self, not a scratch on him.

"You're dead." I said trying to reason with myself.

"So are you little miss. Or didn't anyone tell you, this is limbo. You'll be here while they decide your fate." He turned to leave.

"Wait what do you mean by they?" I called but he just waved his hand over his shoulder as he disappeared into he light.

"Would you like to play a game of chess, ma Cherie?" A man stood in front of me, he had dark hair and a dark suit to match. I looked him up at down. "If you recall it's a good way to pass the time." He set it down on a table that had just appeared.

"I'm sorry." I said stepping away from him carefully.

"Come now Nikki lets play, I've missed you. You're the only one who can give me a real challenge." He said sitting down carefully and organizing the pieces.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. Sorry, but my names Claire." I took another few steps.

"Oh Claire is it. And how many drinks did you have last night _Claire?_"

"No, I really am Claire, I'm not confused." I said standing my ground.

"Sure you are, come on lets play. Come on Nik—Claire."

"Josh, leave her alone. She isn't your Nikki." Suddenly a man was standing behind him and I couldn't help but gasp. There in the flesh stood Sam. He looked as good as he had before he died.

"This one's mine."

"Sam, Nikki has been mine for seventeen years you can't just—"

"Josh, she isn't Nikki. Now, please leave us alone!" Sam said forcefully. I'd never seen him get so mad. Josh sighed but the table disappeared as he stood up and disappeared in the same manner.

"Sorry about him, he can be a pain the ass. What are you doing here Claire?" Sam said motioning for me to sit in a chair that was behind me.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am." I said flopping on the chair.

"Limbo." Sam said shortly.

"That's what Brandon said, but what does that mean exactly."

"You're dying." Sam said quietly. I my breath picked up and my eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm dying?" My throat was dry.

"For now, but it's not permanent. That's why you're here. It's judgment day for you. If they decide you deserve a second chance then you'll live, if not, then you cross the bridge." Sam said just as quietly.

"When will I know?"

"It can be minutes to days, we never know, what do you think comas are. It's judgment day for them. But not everyone gets a judgment. Me for example, I didn't have a judgment. I don't know why some get the judgment and others don't, they just do." We sat in silence for a while as I soaked everything in. A bell sounded making me jump.

"You've been judged." Sam said standing up. Another table appeared with a single piece of paper sitting on it. I was too afraid to ask. I couldn't even imagine being gone. To leave Shane alone. A single tear leaked out of my eye.

"You get to go home. Claire can you tell Amelie that I miss her. And that I love her." He tried to smile, but I could tell he was about to cry. I smiled and went over to hug him. He released me and disappeared into the same fashion as Brandon and Josh had. I was alone for a while when suddenly my vision blacked out and I went to sleep. I didn't even know what happened next.

**Sorry about the delay, I hope you have stayed awake between my break in writing, please remember to comment whether it is good or bad I love to hear what you guys have to say! Mollie~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Be how calm so?" My brain was still a in a jumble. The words were all there staring at me, but I couldn't put them in the right order. I groaned and tried to move my body. I heard a thud and then my head was being supported.

"Claire, Claire." Shane said over and over.

"Shane, give her some space to breath." Michael said from somewhere else in the room. "She's been through a lot. Nikki, what happened to—She's gone. They're both gone." I heard Eve's clomping footsteps fade and then return stronger.

"There isn't a trace of them." She announced loudly. My head was pounding. This must be what it's like to have a hangover. I thought to myself.

"Stop yelling." I muttered turning my head away from the sound.

"Everything will be okay." Shane whispered quietly. I felt the couch shift as he climbed on. He shifted me slightly so that I was wrapped him his embrace.

I hear Michael and Eve a few minutes later. After a few minutes later I managed to pry my eyes open the house was bright with sunlight. My headache was slowly fading and I turned to look at Shane. He'd managed to fall asleep and he looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him.

"Claire," I heard a cold voice say. I would know that unsaid command anywhere. I somehow managed to get over Shane without waking him and walked shakily into the kitchen. Amelie sat at the kitchen table; while her guards were posted by the door.

"How are you feeling? I hear you had quite a night." She said flipping through a small leather bound book.

"Better. Much better. If you knew how bad my night was why didn't you come. They came to talk to you." I said starting a new pot of coffee.

"No, they don't want to talk. They want to kill me. For some odd reason they think that if they kill me they will be able to die as well." She said sadly.

"What do you mean die as well?"

"They're immortal, didn't they mention that."

"They said you were the only one who knew how to kill them." I leaned on the counter as far from her as possible.

"They have a bit of my blood mixed in with theirs. As long as I'm alive they can't die. But if I die, they will live a normal human lifespan." Amelie said. "Or at least that is what they were told. The truth is all right here. In this book. I want you to have it." She held the book out to me.

"I have enough to do. I'm sorry I don't want to be in charge of some book their willing to kill for." She raised a pale eyebrow at me.

"Claire I didn't ask if you wanted it. This is for you. Understand that. Nikki is the only one trained to read this language and I'm sure that she won't kill you. After all she is your sister."

"She didn't seem to mind it when she almost killed me last night." I scoffed.

"She would never kill you. If you were in any real danger she would have stepped in. She seems to be the master of death these days." Amelie said cracking one of those rare small smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take that." I said as the coffee machine beeped. I turned to pour a cup for myself.

"But I will." Shane said from behind me.

"Shane, no." I said leaving my coffee on the counter.

"If we tell them that she no longer has the book—" Shane started but Amelie interrupted.

"Then they will be after you. Be careful who you tell because some won't care, others will try to destroy you." She stood up and handed him the book. "It is out of my hands, you are the only person who has a copy and I no can no longer read the words. I forgot a long time ago. Nikki is the only person that book matters to. Avoid giving it to her at all costs." Amelie warned and then walked out the door.

"Shane, why would you do that? If Nikki find out you have it she'll kill you."

"No, she won't. Because I'm going to give it to her. It is rightfully hers. I mean you heard Amelie, this book only matters to Nikki, if she's the only one who cares why should I keep it from her?"

"Because she'll kill herself. And they are needed to keep the towns peace in order." Eve said walking over to the coffee pot.

"Shane just think about it okay. Don't just hand it over." I pleaded. I just found out that Nikki was my sister. I wanted to learn more about her and I couldn't do that if she was dead.

"You heading over to Myrinn's today?" Eve asked

"No, I'm going to school. I have a few more days off from Myrinn." Eve grumbled something incoherent and then shuffled out the door.

"I gotta go get ready." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled me close and I heard the book thump to the ground. The kiss deepened and then a throat cleared behind us.

"Get a room." Michael muttered as he pushed Shane out of the way. I looked at him and blushed before escaping the testosterone filled room. I ran up the stairs and changed into shorts, a emerald tank top and Keds. I managed to sneak out of the house without Shane or Michael noticing. The walk to school was boring and uneventful.

A few false alarms when I thought I saw Nikki watching me, but it was never her, just another brunette.


	11. Chapter 11

Classes were boring and filled with stuff Myrinn had already taught me. I barely paid attention. So when it was time to leave I was already packed up and bolted out the door. When I finally was done with all my classes the sun was just starting to set. I went over to the coffee shop and waited for Eve's shift to end. I sat in the corner and studied. Suddenly the chair in front of me scraped back and someone sat down. I looked up and my breath caught. Sitting in front of me was a barely clothed woman.

"Hello, Claire." She said making herself comfortable. "I'm Zoey, remember?"

"How could I forget? You broke into my house. Remember?" I shot back. She smiled and leaned forward.

"Nikki talked to you for a long time, she doesn't talk much. She yells, but to you she was nice. I bet it was great." She said looking down.

"You sound almost envious." I said.

"He is my husband. So I'm more prone to it than any of the other sins, but yeah we were. She never yells or Grant but she always yells at us. She doesn't like not being in control." Zoey admitted. "You are so special, did you know that you and your friends are the only people beside Ameile and her chosen few who know we even exist. It's quite an honor."

"I felt so honored almost dying." I spat.

"That's Nikki for you. She's good at playing human, but that's it's. She's just playing, nothing more. We were born to be killers, and Nikki takes not prisoners. She came this close to killing you parents because that's what she was told to do. I'm telling this to you as a warning. She will kill for what she wants. No matter what it is." Zoey promptly stood up and left Claire alone.

Not even a minute later Eve was sliding into Zoey's vacated place.

"What was that about? Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine. She just warned me about Nikki. She's dangerous."

"I think we knew that. Come on, lets get home before it gets too dark." I packed up my stuff and we ran to the car. Just because we had stakes for self-defense didn't mean we wanted to use them.

We slammed the door shut and ran up the path. The streetlight flickered and we both picked up our pace. Michael was standing on the porch just waiting for us.

"Claire Myrinn's here. He's been very impatient for your return." Michael said shuffling us in the door.

"Claire, finally there you are. I really need you help—"

"Careful what you say Myrinn." Grant said cutting him off. Grant had appeared out of nowhere. Even Myrinn looked taken aback.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't find you? You're not that hard to track." Nikki said coming out of the hall. We were boxed in. "Rumor is that Amelie paid you a visit this morning. What did she tell you?" Nikki was staring right at me as she walked carefully towards me. I stepped back in fear.

"She didn't say anything. She was just paying a visit. It was common courtesy." My voice was high and squeaky with the lie.

"You can tell me. I promise." She said her voice turning sickly sweet.

"She just stopped by I swear."

"Just tell me what she said and no one will get hurt." Nikki screamed. Michael, Eve and Shane were all thrown against the wall. Pinned three feet off the ground.

"Claire…" Shane moaned.

"What are you doing to them?" I yelled.

"Anger is fueled by energy. And I'm just borrowing theirs. They'll pass out in a few minutes. No lasting harm will come to them. That I can promise."

"Please stop and I'll tell you." I said, tears already burning behind my eyes.

"Tell me first, and then I let them go." She said calmly.

"She gave me a book. Now please let them go." I pleaded.

"Where is the book?" She ignored my comment.

"I don't know I didn't hide it, Shane took it." He fell from the wall and hit the ground with a thud. I ran over to him, but suddenly my feet were glued to the floor. Nikki walked over to Shane and grabs his hair pulling his head up. I watched as she woke him up, but out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Grant holding Myrinn's arm behind his back and whispering his ear. Myrinn's eyes were growing wide.

"Tell me where the book is." Nikki said to Shane. His eyes were rolling back in his head before she shook his head again. "The book." She repeated.

"I…um…hid it. It's in…" And then he passed out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it." She dropped his head and it hit the wall hard.

"Nik, come on, lets switch." Grant called. Nikki sighed but went over and looked at Myrinn in the eyes. I couldn't see her face, but suddenly Myrinn's body relaxed and he hit the ground.

"What if we needed to ask him questions?"

"Then you'll wake him up." She sighed and sat on the couch. Grant went over and spoke to the unconscious Shane. I couldn't hear what he was saying but suddenly Shane started talking quietly, and then he slumped down even farther.

"He hid the book in the town square. Come on, let's go." Nikki smiled and they headed for the door.

"Wait, you have to let them down." I called still stuck to the floor.

"They'll be fine for an hour or two." She waved and shut the door. Without moving my feet I sat down and looked at the destruction my sister had caused.

**Thank you so much for sticking by and reading so far, I hope you all enjoy what's happening. Please review, even if it's just a thumbs up or down. Thank you again and I'll hopefully have the next chapter posted soon!~~~Mollie**


	12. Chapter 12

"Claire." A thick voice said. Somehow I'd managed to drift off. I opened my eyes and saw Shane was wide-awake, but it wasn't his voice. I turned and saw Myrinn. "She's a gem, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" I cleared my throat.

"There is nothing like her. She is even different from the Sins, I had to make her so special. She was supposed to be my apprentice. Immortality in a human package." He laughed dryly.

"You mean, you made her like that?" Shane asked.

"Of course, who else could think to harness wiccan power to create an something even better. I'll admit it is a bit sad. I mean she is blood crazy, but she is perfect for killing. You know she's never missed a mark."

"Myrinn is there a way to change her, make her less crazy. To get ride of what you made her. Erase the magic." I pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, it's part of her. And the only way to remove the magic would kill her." I started crying.

"Oh stop whining. Sometimes I can't believe we're related I mean you are just so…not me." Nikki said walking in from the kitchen.

"I think that it's good she's nothing like you." Shane spat.

"See this is why you have to be locked against the wall. I mean I was just about to let you free but that temper of yours is just a pain in the ass." She went over and grabbed his chin. She leaned in and kissed him. Suddenly she pulled back. I could see Shane's face and his mouth was covered in blood.

"Tisk Tisk, You shouldn't bite me." Nikki said shaking her head. She turned and came over to me. I couldn't help but stare at the blood spilling from her lower lip.

"You really should teach your boyfriend some manners." She bent down and I leaned back afraid she would spit her blood on me.

"Nikki, enough. Come on." Grant said from the kitchen. She smiled wickedly and wiped her thumb across her bloody lip and then wiped it down my cheek. "Something to remember me by."

"Nikki!" She jumped up and left the room. We were silent while we tried to hear what was happening in the kitchen. The house was getting colder by the second. I could see my breath. Suddenly Michael jerked awake.

"What happened?" He asked right away.

"They have the book." I said hoping Eve had filled Michael in. He nodded sadly.

"They're looking for _the _book. They found the book. This is bad. This is very bad." Myrinn said jumping up and starting to pace.

"Myrinn, you can move!" I said. He stopped and looked down.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"None of us can. Nikki locked us in this position. But you can stop whatever they're doing." He shook his head before I finished.

"No I really can't the a magic they're summoning will destroy any vampire within a three mile radius. That is why Michael and I must send up the alarm. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to stop them on your own." Myrinn grabbed Michael and shoved him out the door. Leaving us stuck on the floor yet again.

**Sorry about the wait and then to be such a short chapter! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and please click that little green button and send me a comment, good or bad. I love to know what I can improve for you guys!~~~Mollie**


	13. Chapter 13

The house was freezing by now. It really didn't like Nikki and Grant. My teeth started to chatter about five minutes before Eve woke up. She was still pinned to the wall, but at least now she was conscious.

"Claire, what are you doing sitting on the ground?" she asked. "Come get me down."

"I can't Eve, I'm stuck here thanks to Nikki." I said sadly.

"What about you Shane?" she asked hopeful. He'd been unusually quiet since Myrinn left. He didn't even acknowledge Eve talking.

"Myrinn said it would destroy all vampires within a three mile radius. What if that's what they're doing, what if they're not committing suicide they are trying to destroy Morganville." He said suddenly.

"It won't harm the humans. You don't have to worry about that." Grant said calmly. He spoke like nothing was wrong, like he wasn't planning to kill most of the inhabitants of the town.

"Why are you doing this? I mean Nikki's Wrath, but you're Pride, don't you want to take pride in this town you've protected?" Eve asked starting to sound a little strangled.

"I did but after Mr. Bishop I don't want to deal with it again. And what happened if the vampires are gone? We get peace, freedom. We can hunt down the werewolves and take care of them. We can send all the thing that aren't human away. And then we finally take care of all of it we can live a happy normal life and use the spell at the end of the book and die."

"But you're killing innocent people, like Michael," Eve choked out.

"Nikki! Let eve down!" Grant yelled towards the kitchen. Eve hit the ground like a ton of bricks. "Sorry about that."

"You guys are freaking bipolar." Eve gasped.

"Maybe so, but we want to help the humans. Without magic in the world it can go back to the way it was before the door cracked."

"The door?" Shane asked.

"You know. The door." We all just stared blankly at him. "Legend says that at one point there were two worlds. The one with magic, so vampires, werewolves, witches, they all belonged to that world. But at one point they witches said that the magic world was ending. Of course that caused a panic and everyone rushed for the one door that connected this world with the magical one. Suddenly the door cracked and everything broke free. Some tried to protect the human world and it's inhabitants which was how so many of their kind died. Which is how they decided to live hiding among the humans. The guardians, that's what they were called, the ones who hunted. They disappeared for two thousand years—"

"And now they're back." Nikki said walking in. She looked dazed and not fully here. "They asked us to help, because were are only humans powerful enough to open the door again. It needs to be humans. It doesn't matter if a hundred witches said the spell; only humans have the ability open the door, they always have."

"But you're not human you have all those extra powers. You control the sins." Eve said finally getting control of her breath.

"But we were born human, and once all the magic returns to the other world the guardians have promised to remove our power so that we can live like true humans." Grant explained.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked after my silence.

"Claire, I'm your sister. I was your best friend. You have to believe us."

"Best friends don't almost kill my boyfriend. They don't suffocate my friends. No best friend would do that, no matter how mad they were. You are just a heartless…bitch!" I yelled.

"Claire, we had to. We're all being watched. If we hadn't had made it seem like you were our enemies they would have killed you for working with us and we just couldn't take that risk." Grant said. Nikki looked taken aback.

"Um…I'm going to get…I'm going to let them know." Nikki stuttered looking down. I'd never seen her like that. Even when we were younger she never let herself be so vulnerable.

"Nik, she didn't…" Grant trailed off when it was clear that Nikki had already disappeared.

"You could have insulted her with anything and you choose that one. Heartless. It's the one thing she's truly afraid of being. They beat the heart of her. Made her never want to love because of loosing someone she cared about. She's worked so hard not to be heartless." Grant said.

"We really don't care. She locked us up against the wall. She kissed me knowing full well that I love Claire."

"Just another ploy right?" Eve scoffed. "You guys just really wanted us to fake being your enemy right?"

"You can believe whatever you like but we really were trying to protect you. And in order to protect you even more we need your help. This house was built over the door. It won't hurt the house, but opening the door will summon all magic creatures to this house. We don't want to see you hurt. So if you wouldn't mind leaving for about 48 hours that would be great."

"This is our house you have no right to—" Eve said, but suddenly we were standing outside on the lawn.

"We're in Morganville, we have whatever rights we like." Grant said shutting the door.

"You can't just leave us out here. It's the middle of the night!" Shane yelled running for the door. But before he even reached the front steps he fell down to the ground. I ran to him and helped him up. He felt around and put his hand on an invisible wall.

"We're dead aren't we?" Eve sounded truly scared.

"No, not yet. Let's go to the neighbors, they might help." Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me to the street lamp. I looked down the dark street and heard the rumble of a car engine. I looked harder and saw the glossy black of a limo.

"Wait." I could only think of one limo in this small town. "Amelie." The limo stopped at the curb and the door opened. No on stepped out but I wasn't sure if we were supposed to go in.

"Do you need help getting in?" The driver asked rolling his window down. He was young, probably one of her multiple guards.

"No we can handle ourselves." I towed Shane in to the car and Eve followed. Sitting in the farthest seat was Amelie herself looking calm and cold, the way she looked when I first met her. There were three others in other seats that I didn't recognize.

"Thank you for helping us." I said sincerely. She didn't smile, as usual, but she scooted down and sat next to me. She took m wrist that held her bracelet. She grabbed the bracelet and ripped it off my wrist. I didn't bleed. I didn't even feel it but somehow it was in her hand.

"We can't have her find you just yet, now can we." Her voice was off and suddenly her body shifted into a totally different woman. I looked around as the glamour of the all the others faded as well.

"How about we send this little bracelet to Hong Kong, she'll love to look for you there." Shane grabbed me and pulled me as far away from the woman as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"We're the ones your sister works for. We're the guardians, or some of them at least," the woman said twirling my bracelet on her finger.

"Where are you taking us?" Eve asked.

"To a safe house. Far away from the fight that's about to happen. You'll be happy when all the magic is gone from this world." A man said. He was shaggy haired and looked worn out.

"How does Nikki work for you? You look the same age as her."

"We've been stuck in this place for almost 4000 years. We were here when the first vampires slipped through and we'll be here when the last ones are pulled back." The woman said.

"Please don't send them back." Eve choked back a sob. "Michael isn't one of them, but he'll be pulled."

"We don't care about your human problems. I'm sorry, but we can't afford to. If we did we would never get our job done, and that is to make this world safe again. To make it Utopia." The man said. He pulled out a small phone.

"Yes? We have them. No we haven't— do you really think you can tell us what to do? Oh really? Fine, we can do that." He shut the phone abruptly.

"My name is Conner. That there is Kiki." He pointed to the woman still holding my bracelet. "Those two are Kyle and Ryan. We were told you tell you are names and nothing else. Just drop you at the safe house and leave you alone."

"Who told us to do that?" Kiki asked.

"Who do you think? Little Miss Wrath thinks that she can blackmail us into doing what she wants." He spat.

"Wait, what's going on she told—"

"And this, is your stop." Kiki cut her off. She pushed the door open and glared at us.

"Come on Claire, Eve." Shane said as he got us out of the limo. It drove off fast leaving us in the dark. I looked around and saw a big dark house.

"I guess that's our safe house. Come on, lets get out of the dark." Eve said. The door was unlocked so we slipped in. The lights were dim but at least they worked. The furniture was covered in a thing layer of dust. Clearly no one had lived here in a while.

"I've been waiting for you." Linda said from the upper landing. "This is just another precaution we don't want you getting hurt." Suddenly the air was thick and I could barely keep my open. Shane pulled me down onto the couch and I fell asleep resting my head against his chest.

"I promise that when you wake up this nightmare will be over." Linda said quietly as I watched her walk out the door right before my eyes slipped closed.

**I know I just love leaving you at cliffhangers were she's falling asleep. But there are only a few more chapters so please hang in there. I hope to have the story finished by the end of next week. Thank you for keeping up so far and I enjoy you hope what you're reading. Please review, I love hearing what you people think, even if it's just cr**


	15. Chapter 15

_Come on,_ I thought to my self as the sleepiness left my eyes and I could finally crack them open. I sneezed with my first deep intake of breath. The dust was even thicker seeming then it had been before.

Shane woke with a start after my sneeze but I put a hand on his shoulder so he didn't freak out. Eve was already awake and standing at the bare window.

"Eve everything okay." She didn't even flinch when I talked. She just continued to stare out the window. I looked and Shane and he just shrugged. We got up and went over to her. My mouth dropped open. We looked out to the middle of the town where a column of light shot up into the sky.

"Whoa," Shane said.

"What do think is happening?" I asked quietly. I was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know but it can't be good." We stood there for almost and hour before the light started to fade. I was stiff from standing in the same position so I turned to sit down, nothing interesting was happening out there.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said Linda stood there.

"Your boyfriend is being a pain in the ass. It's time for you to come with us. Ten more minutes and we'll be out of your hair forever. Suddenly we were back in the glass house.

Michael stood by his usual seat with Zoey sitting there. He had his hand on her shoulder but when we appeared he took a step forward but Zoey grabbed his hand.

"You forget. If you let go you get sucked up too."

He nodded and stepped back. Eve went over and took his hand.

"Well, well, well, it seems that we need your help." Kiki said stepping forward. Behind her stood Nikki and Grant both with a hand on Amelie's shoulder holding her down.

"What do you need our help for?" Shane pushed me behind him and took command.

"Not yours. As much as you make it the world does not center around you. Eve, you need to talk some sense into your beau. He will not go through the portal. I mean we could force him, but we want him to understand."

"No, I can't….He can't leave" Eve was trembling.

"He doesn't belong there. He belongs with us." I said trying to sound brave. Kiki whipped her head around and Shane pushed me behind him but it wasn't fast enough Kiki was there and pulled me over to stand next to Amelie.

"The world doesn't revolve around you either little girl." She slapped me hard and caused my ears to ring.

"Let me go! How dare you!" I looked over at Shane and saw him being held down by Kyle and Ryan. I shook my head trying to stop the ringing and walk to Shane, but every step I took I got no closer to Shane.

"Now Eve, tell Michael that it is okay for him to leave." Kiki said. "Do it or I'll kill your little girl, Claire."

"Eve don't she—" Another slap came and I was on the ground I looked up to see Kiki preparing another blow when her wrist was suddenly held back.

"If you touch her again you will pay. Am I clear?" Nikki growled.

"Crystal." Nikki pulled Kiki up and threw her across the room.

"You will listen to what we have to offer." Nikki said standing protectively in front of me.

No one spoke so she just continued.

"You want another soul. Take mine. I will willing give my soul to Michael so that he can live as a mortal. Take his vampirism and give him my mortality." Her voice shook in fear.

"You're soul wouldn't be enough. You forget that you're only half human." Kiki said fixing her hair.

"Then take mine as well." Grant said from beside Amelie.

"Grant." Nikki hissed.

"No, don't do that. Eve and Michael belong together and who are we to rip them apart. Who are _you_ to do that? For the past 4,000 years you have been allowed to play God, but not anymore. You no long control us. In fact you will no longer exsist." He held his hand out. I saw Nikki hold hers as well. I looked around to see the other five sins mimicking them. Suddenly a flash of light came from their hand and connected in the middle.

Connected on Kiki. The room lit up lit up light lightening had struck.

**Well, I was hoping to have this story done before Fade Out came out but I didn't quite make it. I'm sad to say that this is the second to last chapter but I can't wait to be finished and see what everyone think about the story! Until the last chapter I hope you all enjoy, please review!~~~Mollie James**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now I give you the final Chapter in the Sinister Seven edition of the Morganville Vampire series.**

When the light finally died down I saw Nikki's face right next to mine with her eyes closed tight. Her body was shielding me from the light. Nikki stood up and looked at the remainder of Kiki and her three friends.

"The guardians of the past are no more." Grant says.

"Grant, Nikki. What's happening, I feel weird." Sean said looking at his hand.

"You're becoming mortal." Nikki said solemnly. "Zoey, bring Michael over here please." Michael stands and Zoey pulls him over to Nikki.

"Michael please, keep my sister safe. I know I wasn't a great older sister and I regret that, but to some extent I'm happy she was safe away from the knowledge of all this hectic life. Shane, if you break her heart we'll break you. It might not be me, or Grant, but they'll be here," she looks over at the other five.

My head was throbbing and I really wanted to tell her to stop treating me like a child. But part of me really wanted to hear what she said. Nikki looked back at Michael.

"And you'll protect her, even if its from your best friend?" Michael nods ever so slightly.

"Good, I think you've been silent enough." She touches his lips and he steps back.

"Amelie, you did so much for this town, is there anything else you'd like to say to these people before we take you away?" Nikki asks turning to look at her.

Amelie's cool look doesn't change. "Fine Amelie, if you don't want to speak then it is time for you to go. Don't worry, you can still be the Ice Queen back in the outerworld, you won't loose everyone. In fact you can recreate Morganville for all I care. Just know that no humans will be there. Okay Grant, let her go."

Grant nodded once and then took a step away from her Amelie's eyes went wide before she was sucked into the kitchen door.

"Sins, thank you for being my friend. As much as you might have hated me I still consider you my friends. And Claire, you will always be my little sister, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you—"

"Why are you saying this?" Zoey asked suddenly.

"Because we sold our souls. We exchanged ours for Michaels, so that he can live here, as a mortal." Grant said taking Michael's shoulder. "Come on Nikki, we need to get the door shut, for good."

She nods and pulls Zoey's hand from Michael's shoulder. "Thank you for everything, for keeping me safe, even when I didn't want it."

"Wait." Nikki's gaze swiveled over to me. "What about the werewolves, you can't leave yet."

"Claire, they were all sucked into the portal. Anything that had magical properties was. The only reason Michael is still here is because we're anchoring him." Nikki explained.

"But…but I don't want you to leave. You're the last thing I had that really tied me to home, and if you leave—" By this point I was sobbing and I couldn't even say anything more.

"If I leave you'll live a normal life. All of you can forget that this even happened. You don't have to run and hide when the night comes. You can walk with your head held high knowing that you helped to assure the safety and well being of this world. If it wasn't for you I never would have lived this long. I would have become that cold hearted bitch you told me I was. So thank you." Nikki came over and gave me a tight hug. "Don't change Claire. You are good for so many people." She hugged me tighter and put her mouth next to my ear. "You and Shane will live a long time together, a cute couple that will one day have much more than you started with." She stepped back and retook Michael's shoulder.

"You'll feel a little pinch, but then you'll be back to normal." Nikki said smiling brighter than I'd seen her smile in a long time.

"Nik, he still can't talk." Grant said laughing. They had such a carefree manor it made me smile. They were free. Something they'd wanted for years and here they are just moments away from reaching it.

"Thank you." Michael said. "You're doing so much for me, you're giving up your human life for me. Thank you."

"Michael, don't thank us. Yes we are doing it for you, but it's our duty as the new guardians of the doorway. Live your life, don't live like you took ours. After this don't think of us. We aren't human, and we'll never return to this world." Grant said looking at Nikki she smiled. They closed their eyes as the room began to dim.

The black out only lasted for a moment but when it came back up they were gone. All that was left was Michael lying on the ground.

Eve rushed over to him and rested his head on her lap. He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her down for a long kiss.

Everything was back to normal. More normal than it had been since I'd moved to Morganville. I looked around and my eyes started watering. Shane saw and came over hugging me tight.

"Its over, its finally over." He said. I don't thin that it clicked that his entire family was gone. His dad had been sucked through the door. But I wasn't going to point this out. I just hugged him back and enjoyed the first sunrise knowing that today was the first day I wouldn't have to worry about the coming night.

**Thank you so much for all you people you have made it to the end. I know that it was a long haul but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. I would like to throw a shout out to EmeraldEyes1994 who has been a constant reviewer, so thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ending for everyone.~~~Mollie James**


	17. Chapter 17

So I decided to start a sequel to this story. Its called The Breaking Door. So I hope you all continue to read what happens next with our favorite Morganville kids! You can follow the link to the story here: .net/s/5742403/1/The_Breaking_Door


End file.
